Silence
by Katheryn Mae
Summary: When you don't talk, there's a lot of stuff that ends up not getting said." Cuddy shows up at House's and gets a lot more than some help. HUDDY SMUT. Tag to 2x23 “Who's Your Daddy?”.


AN: Don't worry, I'm not stopping Dark Road, I just needed a bit of a break. So here's some smut of you, I'll warn you, I haven't written it in a while so it's not my best. :P Songs are "If You Only Knew" (shinedown) and "Far Away" (nickelback).

Enjoy!

* * *

_When you don't talk, there's a lot of stuff that ends up not getting said. _

Tag to 2x23 "Who's Your Daddy?"

* * *

House paced his apartment, ignoring the contents of the room. It was strewn with empty bottles of beer, vodka, scotch and whiskey. The bed was unmade and was half covered in dirty clothes, as if he had carelessly tossed them aside each day. The blinds were closed and a pile of records was stacked besides the window, some in their envelopes and others simply loose. His record player from the hospital sat besides them on the floor, but it was his iPod dock that played the music that filled the room.

It was a fairly new song, not one that he would usually listen to, but curiosity had gotten the better of him and he had decided to listen to the music of 'now'. It was a rock tune by a band he had discovered called Shinedown.

"_It's 4:03 and I can't sleep_

_Without you next to me, I_

_Toss and turn like the sea._

_If I drown tonight,_

_Bring me back to life_

_Breathe your breath in me, the_

_Only thing I still believe in is you._"

His guitar leaned against the foot of his bed, a notebook open besides it, with various chords and lyrics written down in it. The guitar case was open and it had various sheet music inside it, for both his guitar and piano. Though he wasn't playing either, he longed to play both. The song changed and he turned to listen to the lyrics.

"_This time, this place,_

_Misused, mistakes,_

_Too long, too late_

_Who was I to make you wait?_"

House sighed, slamming the OFF button on the iHome, and storming out of the room, having heard a knock at the door. He made his way towards the door and opened it a crack. "Who is it?"

"House, what's going on?" Cuddy's quiet voice came through the opening and House felt a surge of hope as the door's weight pushed against him as she forced it open.

"Cuddy...you don't -" he stopped as she took in the sight of the room.

"Have you been drinking House?" She turned to him, "Why in the world do you feel the need to run from everything?"

"What do you want?" House grabbed a few empty bottles and tossed them into the trash.

"I need you to give me the shots," Cuddy began awkwardly, holding it out to him.

"I thought my meanings were clear Dr. Cuddy, I'm not helping you anymore."

"House, please," Cuddy was nearly begging him.

"If you want a baby so much, then why don't you just go get laid?"

"Because ... I was thinking about what you said, who you are does matter House, and I'm not going to stoop to that."

"Then give me the damn shot," House snapped, limping towards her and grabbing it roughly from her hand. Cuddy turned around, pulling her skirt up, allowing House to apply the rubbing alcohol. He unpackaged the shot and set it quietly on the table, before enfolding Cuddy in his arms, brushing his lips against her neck.

"House...? What the hell?" Cuddy tried to pry his hands off her, but he only held her tighter.

"Quiet Lisa, you'll ruin the moment," House whispered, turning her in his arms, "Kiss me and prove that you don't care."

"House, I'm your boss, you can't -" her train of thought was cut off as House pushed her roughly against the wall, his lips attacking hers. Automatically, Cuddy wound her arms around his neck, drawing him closer to her. He dropped his hands to her waist, holding her possessively against him.

"I can't what again...?" House smirked as he pulled away, both of their faces red and their voices breathless.

"You ass," Cuddy smiled up at him, "How I ever thought that we could be something, I don't know."

"Really? You actually thought we could be something?" House tried not to laugh, and instead, he kissed Cuddy's lips gently.

"Yes, I did," Cuddy laughed, kissing House again, "Should we take this into the bedroom?" She smirked suggestively at House, who looked shocked at her suggestion.

"Well, it's a bit of a pigsty in there," House admitted, "Have any fantasies involving yourself and a piano under that rotund ass of yours?"

"Not before this minute," Cuddy smirked, "Does that certain fantasy also involve you?"

"Now you're just trying to trick me into waiting." House kissed Cuddy passionately, lifting her into his arms, "I love you." The two of them stumbled backwards slightly, Cuddy fumbling at the buttons of House's shirt.

"Here we go," House set her on the piano, kissing from her lips to her collarbone, unbuttoning her shirt as he went. He pushed the silky fabric off her shoulders, tracing the contours of her breasts with his fingers. Cuddy reached behind her, unhooking her bra and letting it fall into her lap. Leaning forwards, House kissed her lips gently, his hands massaging her breasts.

"Stop," Cuddy giggled as House tickled her bare stomach, squirming in his arms. He narrowed his eyes at her, his fingers toying with the zipper on the side of her skirt, before unzipping it painfully slowly, and tossing her skirt aside. Reaching up, he brushed a couple of loose strands of hair out of Cuddy's face, caressing her cheek gently.

"Are you sure you want this?" House began, but he don't bother to continue as Cuddy reached for his belt and undid it quickly, tossing it on the floor besides her clothes and his shirt. House bent to kiss her lips, but was stunned, though not very surprised, when she wiggled out from under him and slid gracefully off the piano. He watched as Cuddy moved towards the couch, and picked up a bottle of beer, which she tossed to him.

Slightly confused, House caught it single-handedly and opened it, "What Lisa?" he asked, taking a sip of the beer.

"Nothing, I just think you look extremely handsome sitting on your piano half-naked with a bottle of beer in your hand."

"Very funny Lisa, get your sexy ass back over here." House went to hop off the piano, but Cuddy moved towards him, forcing him back.

"Not so fast handsome, I'm boss here, I make the rules." She smirked as House's fingers slipped under the lacy material of her thong.

"Good try Cuddles, but this isn't the hospital, I make my rules here." House pulled her thong off, kissing her toes teasingly, and he held it in front of her.

"Oh, tricky, you're already on your knees, I guess I don't have to do anything." She giggled then gasped as House knocked her feet out from under her, catching her in his arms seconds before she landed on the wood floor.

"Seriously House, stop it ..." Cuddy leaned against the wall, her lips curved into a grin, yet she trailed off as he stood, leaning against the piano, holding a hand out to her.

"Let's go," House moved towards the couch once he had pulled her to her feet and collapsed on it, pulling her into his arms.

"House, stop teasing," Cuddy snapped, wriggling out of his grasp as he traced circles on her back.

"Fine," House pulled her into his arms, "What _should _I do?"

"Make love to me House," Cuddy whispered, sliding closer to him.

"Cuddy...?" The rest of his sentence was muffled as she pressed her lips against his, her arms wrapping around his neck. House rested his hands on her hips, pushing her back against the cushions, refusing to break the kiss.

"Don't hold back," Cuddy whispered into his ear as he kissed from her collarbone to her bellybutton, his fingers running along her sides.

House simply looked at her, before pulling back suddenly, his eyes narrowed, but his secret smile teasing. "What are you trying to do to me, misstress?"

Cuddy giggled, sitting up, moving closer to him, "Would you seriously shut up House?"

House smiled, pushing her back into the couch, straddling her waist, keeping eye contact with her as he entered her.

"House," Cuddy breathed, her hands running over his shoulders, "God." She closed her eyes as he thrust in and out of her slowly, her nails digging into his shoulders.

"Lise," House breathed, his thrusts increasing, "I love you," he added between thrusts.

"I'm so close," Cuddy looked up at him, her hips bucking against his, matching him for speed. She gasped a few moments later as they came as one, and she closed her eyes, her hands on House's shoulders.

"God," House looked at her, sweat beads visible on his forehead, "You haven't changed on bit since college."

Cuddy slapped him playfully on the chest, stretching up to kiss his lips chastely, "I love you House." She leaned back into the cushions as he lay besides her, "Thanks you for everything you've done for me."

* * *

**Sorry, it would be longer but HughLaurieLover really wanted me to post! LOL. :) **

**Review? **


End file.
